


The tattoo of the anchor with a compass

by justacrush



Series: "The tattoo of.." Avengers Soulmate's AU series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers Tower, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justacrush/pseuds/justacrush
Summary: Steve never, not even once, heard the voice from his soulmate. Until one day, he heard her sing.Part II of the "The tattoo of..." soulmate au series with the avengers
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: "The tattoo of.." Avengers Soulmate's AU series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125101
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	The tattoo of the anchor with a compass

**Author's Note:**

> || I don’t own Steve Rogers AKA Captain America or any of the Avengers, they belong to Marvel. ||
> 
> Reposting from my work from my tumblr page.

Back in the 40’s Steve Rogers never, not even once felt that voice in his head, that one that everyone was talking about. His best friend Bucky Barnes was just like him so he thought that maybe they weren’t destined to have a soulmate, like if that was even possible.

When he met Peggy Carter he felt love, but it wasn’t the same. They did have similar tattoos but never colored, and the voice in his head was nowhere to be heard.

By the time he woke up from the ice the first thing that he noticed was that his anchor with a compass tattoo was still uncolored.

But when he started to go out for a run to be able to be back on the field he felt something different, a low humming on the back of his mind. A melody that he never heard before, and a female voice that made him stop his run and he just stood there, listening to his mind.

Since that moment he craved for the feeling of her voice again, and it increased one that Bucky found his soulmate. Not that he was jealous, not at all, he was so happy for his friend that he could barely hold it inside.

“Cap? What are you singing?” Wanda asked him with a small smile.

He didn’t realize that he was humming a song, a song that was stuck in his head since the first day he felt the voice of his soulmate.

“I don’t know, something… it’s just catchy.”

Wanda laughed at him and passed him one of the glasses that she just poured with juice for breakfast.

**

* * *

***

Her apartment was a mess, she has been out for days and the place was starting to look like a dump. It was early in the morning but due to the end of her _holidays,_ she needed to put everything in order. She took off her leather jacket and placed down her phone and motorbike keys, tied her hair up in a bun, and made her way to the stereo, where she pressed the play button and the music filled the air.

“Okay, let’s get you clean,” She said to the place and started to sing along with the music in the back. She had two hours to get her home cleaned up and to take a shower and get to work, today was one of her full time turns. “ _I’ll take one lift. Your ride best trip”_ she sang and tossed away a few empty pizza boxes. 

**“ _Always… I know you’ll be at my show”_**

_“Watching, waiting, commiserating.”_

She moved her body with the music while washing some glasses and keep on singing “ _Say it ain’t so, I will not go.”_

**_“Turn the lights off, carry me home.”_ **

At that moment the froze and one of the glasses fell a little bit too hard into the sink, splashing her with soapy water and a few pieces of glass. But even when she saw drops of blood in the water she was still frozen there, eyes filled with tears and her heart beating faster.

“You do exist,” She said out loud but also to the voice in her head. But there was no response.

And she didn’t care that her hand was bleeding, that she needed to take a shower and go to work, that today was going to be a long day. She didn’t care about any of that, because for the first time in her entire life she heard him. She heard her soulmate, he was alive and he was singing one of her favorite songs.

* * *

At the Avengers place, Steve was in the training room, he had been punching the bag for almost an hour now. He talked to her, more like he sang that bloody song that was stuck in his head and that he knew way too well by now. But at the moment she said something else he couldn’t even think of anything to say and as if it was by the magic that connection was lost. Like he had shut down some sort of switch.

“You okay buddy?” Buck asked him as entering in the room, hair tied up and ready to train.

“She’s…” he took a deep breath a looked at his friend with hope in his eyes, Bucky was confused “She’s alive Buck,” he said

His friend took a few seconds to understand what was that he was talking about but when he realized he smiled at him and hugged him.

He hadn’t told anyone about that time when he woke up from the ice, but this was different, she heard him. There was no going back. She was alive and had an interesting taste in music. He needed her in his life.

* * *

She was floating, not just literally from the way she was driving her bike but from the feeling that his voice left in her. He had a low and sweet voice, and now it was stuck with her.

She stopped at the bookstore she worked and left her motorbike in the small garage only for workers. With a smile on her face, she entered, opened the metallic curtains, and put the “Open” sign on the door.

All she could think about was in his voice and started to imagine how he could look like. Was he tall? Short? With brown hair? Blonde? Green? She was extremely happy about the fact that she had a soulmate. She was reckless, yes, but a hopeless romantic. And her heart was dancing about it.

_

A week after she heard _his_ voice nothing else happened, and she was starting to think that she might have scared him or something like that. It was her day off from work and she decided to take one of her favorite books and went for a sandwich down the street, headphones on and blasting her favorite album of _Blink-182_ she walked on the street clueless about what was about to happen.

A small group of people was crowded by her favorite store, and she sighed, all she wanted was to have lunch quietly, but of course, New York wouldn’t let her.

“What’s going on?” She asked taking her headphones off and looking at a guy who was smiling from ear to ear.

He turned to face her and almost screamed on her face “Captain America is here!”

Her face went pale. _“All of this noise because Captain America decided to take a sandwich?”_ She thought and smiled at the guy. “Oh, I see.” She said and made her way to the counter.

She was really hungry, and yes, being able to see the man who saved the world was a nice idea her stomach was important.

Her book fell to the floor at the moment that someone passed by her side, and her leather jacket was now covered with lettuce.

“Asshole” she whispered and took her book, and cleaned the lettuce. Once she stood up she stepped with someone. “Today’s not my day. I’m so sorry I wasn’t looking and ouch” She said as her waist started to itch, her waist, right where she had her anchor and compass tattoo. The person that she had stepped with turned around to see her with a concerned look. And his blue eyes pierced her like darts.

“Holy shit,” she said in a breath “ _The bloody Captain America,”_ she thought. Her waist itching even more and she scratched it a little bit through her clothes.

“Yes, it’s me. You know ma’am you shouldn’t curse that much.” He said and she was pale.

It was his voice, it was him.

“ _It’s you”_

He looked at her with dead eyes, but soon a spark appeared in them.

“What are you going to order love?” The guy from the counter asked her, taking both of them out of that trance.

She blinked faster than ever and licked her lips, going back to reality. Smiled at the guy and picked the third sandwich on the menu.

“To take or here?” He asked once again. “And Captain your order is ready”

But Steve wasn’t looking at him, he was looking at the girl on his side. And with a big smile, he answered for her.

“She’s taking it to take” he looked at her, kindly. “If that’s okay with you?”

She blushed, and hell she didn’t like to get all blush and shit. But she nodded and once she had her order ready he opened the door for her and started to walk by her side until they reached the park.

“So…” She started, nervous.

“Anchor?”

“With a compass,” She said and laughed a bit, he instantly laughed too.

“Aren’t you curious about the color?”

She bit her lip, repressing a smile. “I’m more curious in what the hell is this. I mean, you. Hi. Soulmate” she said and started to laugh and gave him her hand to shake.

Steve looked down at her, smiling like crazy. “Soulmate, I’m Steve.”

“Y/N” She replied. “Okay, now I need to see.” She lifted her t-shirt just to reveal her waist. The anchor was in a shiny plate color and the compass was covered in blues, reds, and purples, like aquarelles. “Okay this is beautiful”

He was looking at her, his heart was hurting so much from having her right in front of him, after all this time. After all, he’s been through, she was there. She was real. He couldn’t take it anymore and placing one of his hands on her chin he lifted her head so she could look at him.

“What is it?” She asked, absorbed in his eyes, his essence. In him. “Steve?”

“Oh,” he let out a small sound “I love the way to say my name.” He was blushing and she was mirroring him. He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, taking in all of her. “I need to kiss you… if that’s okay?”

She licked her lips quickly and nodded vigorously. “Yes please,” She said in a breath before their lips attached to each other, discovering that that was where they belonged. Together.


End file.
